


Lucky Charms

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Series: Holiday Hookups [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In short, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: After a drunken game of Never Have I Ever on St Patrick’s Day reveals Raven has never had a threesome, Murphy and Emori decide to give her a new sort of experience in the back of her van outside the bar.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Emori/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: Holiday Hookups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> I have a memori season 7 rewrite coming up soon, but until then please be tided over in Mobi fic by indulging in this memoraven smut fic. I hope you enjoy this installment in my holiday hookups collection! ☘️

“Isn’t she just the cutest thing?” Murphy leans back in the booth, sighing at the sight of Emori taking a tequila shot with Harper at the bar, her hips swaying back and forth in time to the music.

Raven hums her agreement. “You two are cute together. Never thought I’d see either one of you settle down, and now you’re almost painfully monogamous.”

Murphy snorts. “Yeah, yeah. I’m in love, sue me.”

Raven shakes her head but doesn’t say anything. Bellamy and Echo don’t seem to notice they’ve spoken, captivated by Monty’s animated story on the other side of the booth.

Emori has gotten really into holidays lately. She grew up in the foster system and never knew much about her birth family, so she was always somewhat shut off from holiday traditions. But since she drunkenly ordered a 23andMe DNA test and it gave her some insight on what her family history might be like, she’s had an increased fascination with culture and the holidays. Just last month she delved into the Lunar New Year and her Chinese heritage. Of course, she found a way to sucker people into giving her money like she missed out on when she was a kid.

With the smaller European countries it’s more difficult to place where her ancestors might be from, but Emori has come to think of herself as part Irish. St Patrick’s Day is a heritage holiday that Murphy has enjoyed for years, caring or not what the holiday is actually celebrating. The drinking and sex is enough cause for a party, in his book.

Emori and Harper come bouncing back over to the booth.

“Guys guys guys!” Harper says. She hiccups. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

Echo raises an eyebrow. “What are we, twelve years old?”

Emori’s gaze drops to the ground. “We thought it would be fun…”

“Well I for one think it’s a great idea!” Murphy shrugs. “It’s been a while since we all played a drinking game.”

“Yeah!” Raven agrees quickly. “Come on guys, we’re doing it.”

Echo surrenders and they gather around the table. It’s a tight fit, and Emori lands half in Murphy’s lap as she cuddles into his right side.

“I’ll start, I'll start!” Harper says eagerly. “Never have I ever stolen from the dining hall in college.”

Murphy and Emori roll their eyes and take a drink of dyed green beer. The food there was expensive; Murphy isn’t ashamed for one second for doing what they had to do.

Monty, being just to his left, takes his turn next. “Never have I ever sucked a dick.”

Emori raises her glass with a whoop, and everyone but Monty clink their glasses together.

“Never have I ever…” Raven grins at Murphy. “-made a one night stand breakfast.”

“No regrets.” He shrugs and takes a drink. “It’s the polite thing to do.”

He relaxes into the game, occasionally hiding his face in Emori’s hair in embarrassment. He can tell his cheeks are flushing with laughter and the stream of alcohol coursing through his veins. His hand rests at Emori’s ass, absentmindedly rubbing it through her pants.

Bellamy admits to never havin been tied up during sex, Echo makes a pointed comment to Raven about not having walked in on people having sex, and Emori gets all of them when she says she’s never blacked out drunk.

When his turn comes around, Murphy laughs, saying he’s never smoked out of an actual bong. Harper makes Monty blush up a storm when she brings up how Monty once accidentally sent a sext to the group chat instead of just to her.

Monty in turn spins it on everyone, mentioning how he’s never had sex with Emori. Murphy can feel her vibrating laughter at his side when everyone else at the table has to take a drink. She’s clearly drunk, but honestly he can’t say much different for himself.

He nibbles on her ear, making her squirm with laughter. “I almost forgot how slutty you can be,” he whispers.

She tilts her head back at him. “You love that about me.”

“I love everything about you, baby,” he says earnestly, before turning his attention back to Raven for her turn.

“Never have I ever...” Raven looks between Murphy and Emori, licking her lips. “... had a threesome.”

Heat flashes in Emori’s eye. She runs her tongue over her teeth, rocking her glass between her hands. “Do you want to… change that?”

Raven’s eyes flit to Murphy’s, searching for an answer.

“I- uh- I’m game if you are.” Maybe it’s a bad idea to invite one of their best friends for a threesome while they’re all drunk and in a group with the rest of their friends, but the idea of having Emori and Raven at the same time has Murphy throwing caution to the wind.

Raven smiles coyly. “Good to know.”

Murphy’s on edge the whole rest of the game. He needs to understand what Raven meant, if she’s actually interested in a threesome. He wants her to be.

Finally Monty and Harper announce they need to go home, and the group disperses. After saying their goodbyes, Raven tugs Murphy and Emori over to the corner of the room.

“So,” she starts. “Did you actually… was that an offer?”

“Of course it was, babe.” Emori leans against the wall, and Murphy nods along with her. “Why not, you know? We had fun last time. John knows what he’s doing, you’ll enjoy him too.”

Raven relaxes and laughs. “Okay. How do we start?”

“Like this.” Emori steadies her gaze on Raven and crowds into her personal space, letting Raven take the last step to crush their lips together. Emori lets out a low moan, the corners of her lips twitching in a soft smile.

Raven responds in kind, relaxing against Emori’s touch and soon pushing her up against the wall. They meld into each other’s bodies like it’s where they belong, and even though this is Murphy’s first time sharing Emori he knows it won’t be a problem at all. She’s frankly hot as fuck kissing Raven, and he can’t wait to see how they look when they do it without clothes.

It bothers him even less when Raven lets him pry her off Emori and cover her lips with his own, hands instinctively dropping to squeeze her ass. She tastes like citrus and tequila, and Murphy chases the taste of Raven underneath it all.

When he finally pulls away, Raven nods. “Yeah. This will work. Either of you good to drive?”

Emori shakes her head and Murphy says no.

“Good thing I brought my van. Come on, we only have to make it to the parking lot.”

They stumble out of the still-crowded bar and over to Raven’s van. She unlocks it and haphazardly turns on the radio before climbing into the back. Crackly R&B music spills out of the speakers as Emori opens the side panel.

Murphy follows after her and slams the van door shut as Emori climbs on top of Raven, their lips met in a frenzied kiss as Emori's hands make their way under Raven’s shirt. Raven grunts as she’s pushed back to the floor, Emori’s hips circling against Raven’s. 

Murphy settles in against the back of the passenger seat. He’s more than happy to watch, at least for now. It’s a fantasy he’s had for a long time, being able to watch Emori with someone else. His dick is already stiff in his pants and they’ve barely started. 

It’s hard to distinguish what’s going on under their mess of long hair, but Raven’s submissive sighs and Emori’s chuckling moans reverberate in his ears in a delicious medley. Soon Raven’s hands travel down Emori's back and grab at her ass. Emori's lips fall from Raven’s and travel across her exposed body.

Murphy licks his lips and slides open the clasp on his belt. He finagles with his pants and underwear until his hardening cock is in his hand. He strokes himself as Emori sways down Raven’s body, sucking open mouthed kisses wherever she can find exposed flesh. She pulls at Raven’s shirt. 

“Take it off,” Emori moans, licking along the line of exposed skin. “I want to feel you.”

Raven arches her back and crosses her arms over her chest, her body a sinfully delicious curve as she peels her shirt off and tosses it to the back of the van.

Emori’s eyes blow wide, and Murphy can see the hunger consume her as she rakes her eyes over Raven’s body. “You are flawless,” she says, tracing her outline up to her breasts with teasing fingernails.

Their lips meet in a kiss once more, and this time it isn’t long before Raven has her hands up Emori’s shirt and snaps open her bra. By the time their lips part, both women are topless and he can see their peaked nipples rubbing into each other. 

“Murphy,” Raven moans, turning to look at him, breath gasping. “C’mon over.”

“Not yet, sweetheart. Wanna watch you and Mori turn each other into cock hungry puddles first.”

Emori giggles. “Sounds like a plan to me.” She kisses down Raven’s belly and only pauses for a heated moment before wrapping a hand around Raven’s brace. 

Raven sits up and swiftly divests herself of her brace before lying back down and wiggling her hips invitingly. 

Emori grins and makes quick work of Raven’s shoes and pants, exposing a green thong. She nuzzles at the fabric covering her pussy. “All dressed up for us, are you?” She kisses over her clit. “Gorgeous.”

Murphy doesn’t miss the way the corners of Raven’s mouth pull up at that, her eyes gleaming as Emori cares for her. He has to wonder how special of a day this is for Raven. He knew she wasn’t getting fucked on the regular, but he’d never realized how attention starved she may be. 

Emori continues onto Raven’s inner thighs, massaging and kissing them. Once she tires of the tease, Emori nips at her thong string and tugs it down with her teeth. Raven wiggles her hips to help, and Emori drags the skimpy fabric over her hips and tosses them by Murphy. 

Murphy runs his fingers over the fabric, coated in slippery wetness. “Oh sweetheart... you’re drenched.”

Emori moans, parting and massaging Raven’s thighs. “She’s not the only one.” She drops her head and laps at Raven’s exposed folds.

Raven’s eyes roll back and her fingers scratch at the floor, searching for purchase. Soon she grows accustomed to Emori’s attentions, and she relaxes into them. It takes longer than Murphy expected, for Raven to get close. Maybe it’s Emori’s rustiness at sucking a girl off, or Raven’s just a challenge. But either way she brings her there in time, clenching and whimpering as Emori slurps up her juices. 

By the time Raven stills and Emori rises once more to kiss her, the van reeks of sex. Murphy’s fingers clench around Raven’s panties, itching to taste her. If he hadn’t already said they needed to make each other come before he’d join, he would jump in right now. But patience is key, in a threesome. He can wait. 

Raven eases Emori’s pants off and squeezes her ass, biting her lip and exaggerating a moan. Emori laughs and flips them over. Raven immediately drops down Emori’s body and goes straight for her pussy. Her approach is far from Emori’s soft kisses and wandering hands.

Emori responds in kind, pulling Raven in by her messy ponytail. “Fuck me up, Raven!”

“Whatever you say.” Raven twists her fingers into her pussy.

Emori squeaks. “Fuck!” She laughs, trying to relax but instead curling up and resting her weight back on her elbow. From this angle she can watch Raven eat her pussy.

Raven slurps and moans, and her fingers squelch as they drag against Emori’s soaking pussy. Emori’s hips twitch and her moans get breathier and needier, the telltale signs she’s getting close.

“Suck her clit,” Murphy suggests, sliding his own shirt off his body. It won’t be long now until it’s his turn to play.

Raven must do as he says, because a moment later Emori throws her head back and arches her back, lifting her peaked breasts into the air and moaning out her intense release. Raven gasps and sits up, blinking rapidly. Her face is soaked and shiny, covered in Emori’s release.

Emori’s head flops to the side and grins at Murphy, moving her hand from Raven’s hair to invite him closer. “C’mon baby… The water’s fine.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Murphy crawls over to her and covers her face with kisses.

She giggles and falls back to the floor, wrapping her arms around his back to pull him in closer. He kisses and nips at her neck, and her nails scratch his back.

“All ready for me, baby?” He drops his hand between her legs and groans at the slippery mess he finds there.

“Hey,” Raven pouts from between Emori’s legs. “Don’t leave me out now!”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we could never forget about you.” Murphy shifts over to her and seizes her in a passionate kiss. “You’re the special guest star, after all.” He nuzzles at her nose. “Are you ready for me too?”

Raven nods eagerly and spreads her legs for him. Murphy’s fingers tease a trail down from her jaw over her pebbled nipples and across her belly. He hesitates just above her sex, rubbing over the soft skin and delighting in her almost inaudible whimpers. His fingers dip down to her sloppy wet folds.

“You’re fucking soaking,” he groans into Raven’s mouth. It’s a different feeling than what he’s grown accustomed to with Emori, but in no way worse. Fuck, he’s luckya to be able to be with both of them for the night.

Murphy brings his fingers back up and plunges them in his mouth. Raven tastes delicious--salty and deep and beautiful. He dips his fingers back down to her pussy, this time circling at her entrance before pressing two fingers just the tiniest bit inside.

“You’re teasing me, Murphy!” Raven wiggles, unable to move the way she clearly wants to.

“What, you want a taste?” Murphy raises an eyebrow and she swats at him, rolling her eyes.

“Of Emori, maybe.” She scoffs.

Murphy chuckles. “As you wish.” He leads Emori’s leg away and eases Raven onto her back by Emori’s right side.

Emori grabs onto the back of Raven’s head with her badass hand and pulls her into a kiss. Murphy strokes their faces, reverent in their beauty. He really is one lucky fucker. But his cock is throbbing and needy, and it can hardly hold out anymore.

Murphy licks his lips for a glorious second before gathering the willpower to wait for just a few more moments as he searches in his jeans pockets for the condom he knows he stashed away before leaving home earlier in the evening.

He opens and slides the condom on his cock with practiced ease. He turns back to the girls to find them tangled in one another, Emori’s thick fingers stuffed in Raven’s pussy and her tongue in her mouth.

Murphy groans. “You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

Emori ignores him and speaks directly to Raven. “I bet I can make John come before you can.”

Raven snorts. “You might be the expert, but I’ve got novelty going for me. My pussy’s the bomb.”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “You didn’t seriously just say that, Rey. Besides…” He grabs her thighs and spreads them. “Aren’t you down for a team effort?”

Emori pulls her fingers out of Raven’s pussy and rubs at her clit as Murphy holds her thigh in one hand and tweaks her nipple with the other. “I’m down to share if you are.”

Raven grins. “Fuck me, Murphy, come on!”

Murphy snorts and drops his gaze to her shimmering pussy. Emori’s fingers are circling lazily at her clit, her head resting on Raven’s shoulder as she watches what Murphy does next. He fists his cock and presses it up against Raven. Her shimmery skin dips at his touch and helps him guide his cock to her pussy. With a deep breath he slides inside, her slippery walls accepting him beautifully.

They moan in unison, and he watches his cock disappear inside her. Once he’s fully seated inside he looks up to watch Raven as he fucks her. Somewhere along the line her hair tie must have come out, because now her hair is messy and some of it is stuck to her face. He strokes it out of the way.

“Gotta see that pretty face,” he mumbles.

He picks up the pace. The van rocks with every movement, and it must be obvious to everyone outside what they’re doing. Murphy doesn’t give a single fuck. He switches over to Emori. They’re a tangle of legs and Emori almost kicks him in the face trying to make room for him, but he grabs her leg in time and presses into her pussy.

Emori pecks a kiss on his lips and turns to Raven. She plays with her nipples as they kiss. Emori moans and bucks in response to Murphy’s movements inside her, working in their practiced rhythm despite the addition of Raven into the mix. 

Murphy switches back to fucking Raven, and this time the transition goes smoother. She moans loudly into Emori’s mouth. He leans forward and she lifts her leg up onto his shoulder for a new angle as he kisses her neck. Emori’s hand grabs at the hair at the back of his head, urging him on.

He fucks Raven deep and slowly, then switches back to Emori and gives her shallow strokes, playing at her G-spot with every pass. The girls rub each other’s clits, and he does his best to finger fuck whoever he’s not inside at the moment. Soon he’s switched between them enough times he’s lost count, and he’s hanging on by sheer determination to make them each come again before he does.

“C’mon baby,” he whispers in Emori’s ear while he’s fucking her, legs high on his waist. “Show her how it’s done.”

Emori clenches her pussy in response. Murphy bites his lip to keep from coming himself as the extra pressure sends Emori over the edge, fluttering on his cock.

He pulls out and takes a few seconds to calm himself with his mouth on Emori’s pussy easing her down from her high before shifting over to Raven and pressing back into her. He circles his thumb over her clit as Emori sucks on her breast and plays with the other. Raven is covered in sweat and slick, whining in pained pleasure as she nears the edge.

“You want it to be your pussy, right Rey?” he teases.

She squeezes her eyes shut and nods frantically. He chuckles and angles her legs the way she seems to like best. It’s only a minute before Raven cries out her release, pussy fluttering on Murphy’s cock and making him curse.

“Fuck sweetheart, just like that.” He pulls out while she’s still pulsing, and he feels bad for doing it, but if he didn’t he’d come in her pussy. As nice as that would be, Emori has taught him to never waste his come to a condom if he can help it. He rolls it off quickly, jaw clenched at any bit of sensation on his cock.

Emori helps Raven sit up through her aftershocks. “You want his come, Rey?” She kisses her jaw, nuzzling behind her ear. “Close your eyes and open your mouth, he’ll give it to you.”

Both girls assume the position, tongues hanging out and waiting for his come. Murphy’s pride flickers in his chest. He relaxes and strokes his cock, and it’s only a few passes before his orgasm washes over him. The first rope hits Raven’s cheek, and she gasps in surprise. The second hits Emori, some of it making it into her mouth. More drips inside as he keeps coming, painting both their faces in white before he’s fully spent.

After a long second, Emori pops her eyes back open. “Thank you.” She licks her lips and moans at the come she picks up there.

Raven follows suit, eyes blowing wide at the sight of Murphy’s come all over Emori’s face as if she doesn’t have ropes of dribbling come across her own face.

Murphy grins and traces their jaws, reverent. “You are so beautiful… How did one guy get so lucky to experience both of you at once?”

“I’m the lucky one,” Emori says, licking a load of come off Raven’s face before meeting her in a heated kiss.

They moan into each other’s mouths and continue the kiss, occasionally pausing to lick the other’s face clean before coming back to share. Murphy just watches them, massaging their muscles and admiring them.

Finally finished with eating his come, Emori and Raven pull him down onto the van floor with them. In between two gorgeous women, their soft curves hugging him and heartbeats lulling him, it isn’t long before he drifts off into a restful nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'mma leave this short but you can check out [The 100 Holiday Hookups Challenge](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/t100holidayhookups) if you like and you can also find me on tumblr [@mobi-on-a-mission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mobi-on-a-mission)
> 
> Much love!  
> -Mobi ☘️


End file.
